There You'll Be
by Chisuchichi
Summary: There's a new girl at Domino High. Joey and Yuugi take an instant liking to her, but Yami thinks there's more to her than meets the eye. Little does he know... GOD I suck at summeries! Please R&R!! CHAPTER THREE UP!!!
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I don't an never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, they are © to Kids WB (I think) so all credit to them. This came out of my own head. The only characters that do belong to me are Faith and Daraco, oh, and Miss. Beroniz.**  
  
  
There You'll Be  
  
Chapter One  
  
**BRRRRRRRRIIING! The school bell rang inside Domino High, telling the students that they had five minutes to get to their class rooms before the actual school day began. Yuugi reluctantly got up from the grass banks outside the high school and sighed. It was the first official day of summer, and the weather couldn't have been more beautiful! There was a light breeze, and the sun of out shining. Not a cloud in the sky, apart from the odd wisp of white and everything and everyone seemed to celebrating the first summer day. He breathed in deeply as he rose to his feet and started walking to his class room.  
  
"Excuse me!" A female voice called behind him. "Excuse me!" It called again. Yuugi stopped and turned round to the sound of hastily approaching footsteps. He looked up and saw who the voice belonged to. A girl, or about his age, taller than he was.  
  
_Of course she'd be taller than you! Everyone's taller than you!   
  
_He thought to himself. He continued examining the panting girl who was kneeled in front of him. Her long dusty blonde hair was pulled into high bunches with a tiny bit of a fringe. The scrunchies which kept the bunches in were pink, to go with the Domino uniformobviously. Her eyes weren't exactly any colour. They were kind of blue, but also almost purple. So, kind of greyish-purplely-blue. She had a red gem around her neck on a black cord and a slim frame, he noticed as she stood.  
  
"Thanks." she smiled. Her smile was grateful, and kind. "Sorry for yelling at you, but I'm new here, but I was wondering if you could tell me where class room... uhh..." she started rummaging through her pocket and found a piece of crumbled paper. "Class room D-87 is?"  
  
"D-87? That's my class room." replied Yuugi. "I'm on my way there now."   
  
"Really?" the girl smiled brightly. "Uh... could you show me where it is?"   
  
"Sure. Follow me." said Yuugi taking the lead. She walked next to him, in to the building which was bustling with students. None of them seemed to notice her, they were all too engrossed in their own conversations, but she noticed every one of them. Taking in the new surroundings around her.   
  
Yuugi stopped in front of a door with a sign out side of it. The girl stopped too and Yuugi walked in.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Oh? No. I have to wait for the teacher." the girl smiled again. Yuugi liked her smile. 

"OK. Well, I'll probably see you when Miss. Beroniz gets here." Yuugi smiled up at her and walked over to his desk where his friends were already sitting. 

A little later, Miss. Beroniz, a thirty-something, red headed teacher, was sitting at her desk, looking through some papers when there was knock at the door, and the principal walked in.  
  
"Your new student, Miss. Beroniz." he smiled as the blonde girl from earlier walked in, with her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Ah yes! I knew there was something I forgot!" Miss. Beroniz chuckled taking the girl by the shoulder and leading her in. No one else seemed to get her joke. "Thank you." she coughed and shut the door. She walked back to her desk and sat down. "Now dear, please, introduce yourself, and tell us a bit about yourself." she rested her head on her hands and smiled encouragingly. The girl coughed a little uneasily and scanned the room. She caught Yuugi's eye and smiled.  
  
"I'm Faith. Faith Sironaki. I'm fifteen and I just transferred from... uh... Highdown." she began. "My father is an Egyptologist, and my mother is a model for hair... stuff...." she started fiddling nervously with a strand of hair from one of her own bunches and looked over at Miss. Beroniz. "I... uhh... like dogs. And shopping. And I own my own mutt called Daraco...." she paused. "I think that's about it." Miss. Beroniz stood and smiled. 

"Thank you Faith. Now, if you'd go and sit next to..." she scanned the room. "Bakura! I'm sure he and his friends will look after you while you settle in." she pointed to an empty desk beside a white haired, brown eyed student. Faith nodded and walked up the gap between the other desks to her own and Miss. Beroniz started talking to the other students.

She sat down and opened her bag, taking out a pen and a pad she started scribbling something down when a note landed on her desk. She looked around before opening it, and seeing no one making eye contact with her, opened it.

****

'So your name is Faith then? Nice to meet you. I'm Yuugi Mutoh. I'll introduce you to my friends after this period, because we have a free one. Do you like Duel Monsters? Please reply.'  
  
Was what was written there in an untidy blue scrawl. Faith smiled as she re-read it. She picked up her pen and scribbled something back.  
  
**'It's nice to meet you Yuugi. But it'll be nicer when I actually talk to you. Yeah! I love Duel Monsters! My favourite cards are the Feral Phoenix, the Change of Heart, the Dark Magician, the Flame Swordsman and the Magician of Faith! It has my name in is, so go figure! ^^ What about you? Write back. XxX'  
  
**She folded the paper up, wrote Yuugi's name on the front and threw it on to Bakura's desk. Bakura looked at it, and passed it onto Yuugi's desk behind him. Faith watched as it travelled to Yuugi's desk, and when it was safely in his possession started looking around at the other students. 

There was one boy she noticed with brown hair in a bowl cut type shape and mean blue eyes. Another boy with brown hair, tanned skin and yellowish eyes. There was a blonde girl with purple-like eyes beyond him, next to her, a brown haired girl with blue eyes. There were a lot of students, but not really anyone who took her fancy. 

Miss. Beroniz was just explaining the structure of a plant cell and the differences between animal and plant cells, when the class room door swung open, and a student stood there, leaning on one hip. His blonde hair was a mess, but he had a smirk set about his face. His jacket was open, his shirt un-tucked and he was basically, untidy! His brown eyes scanned across the room of shocked faces and landed over to Yuugi.

"Hey dere Yuug." the boy waved. His accent was thick, and sounded tough and mean, it didn't really seem to fit the boy since he was of a slim frame anyway. he walked in and let the door slam shut behind him. "Ok there teach?" he asked walking past Miss. Beroniz and sitting in his seat which was behind Faith with his feet up on the desk. Faith watched his every move and turned in her seat as he sat down.

"Mr. Wheeler?! What is your explanation for being so late?" Miss. Beroniz snapped storming over to his desk.

"I dunno... how's about... 'I was abducted by aliens, they shoved a silver probe up my ass, messed my insides around a bit, then let me out.'?" Joey smirked. The whole class erupted in sniggers, except Faith. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her desk.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler!" Miss. Beroniz was practically steaming out of her ears. "Not only do you turn up late without giving an apology to me-"  
  
"Sorry teach." Joey said with a simple wave of his hand.  
  
"But you also disrupt my lesson, and expect to get away scott-free!" her voice seemed to have gone a particularly high and squeaky pitch.  
  
"Like I said, I'm sorry." said Joey. He obviously didn't mean it. "But what are ya gonna do?"  
  
"Oooo, I'll tell you, shall I Mr. Wheeler? We just-so-happen to have a new student today." Miss. Beroniz began leaning on Joey's desk. Faith turned her head slightly to hear better.  
  
"And they were landed with dis class? An' you for a teacher? Poor kid." smirked Joey. Miss. Beroniz was wrestling to keep her anger inside.  
  
"I was going to ask a good student like Bakura to take care of her-"  
  
"It's a girl is it?" Miss. Beroniz drew her eyes in to thin slits and continued.  
  
"But, I think to put a stop to your antics, you can take care of her." she finished sounding somewhat triumphant.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"WHAT??!!" both Joey and Faith stood up and yelled at Miss. Beroniz. Joey spotted Faith and cocked an eyebrow at her eyeing her over. He sat down calmly and rested his feet back on the desk.  
  
"Sure thing, teach." Joey said with a cocky attitude.  
  
"You can't be serious?! I don't want to be shown around this school by some..." Faith eyed Joey while struggling for words. "By some arrogant, self-centred, disgusting ignoramatic troglodyte!" she screeched. Miss. Beroniz looked at her and blinked.  
  
"Cruel... but excellent word usage." she said and returned to her desk.  
  
"Uh..." Faith stared after her, then at the rest of the class. They were all staring. "Yeah, yeah, it's not that interesting!" she muttered sliding down into her seat. She sat the rest of the lesson in silence. Something told her she was NOT going to like being shown around by Joey Wheeler!  
  



	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: I don't an never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, they are © to Kids WB (I think) so all credit to them. This came out of my own head. The only characters that do belong to me are Faith and Daraco, oh, and Miss. Beroniz. And I also forgot to mention previously that when Yami's talking to Yuugi it's //…\\ and when Yuugi speaks back, it's /\…/\ OK? And when Angeli is talking to Faith; … and when Faith is speaking to Angeli is; … Oh, Angeli's name is pronounce; an-GEL-EYE  
  
**There You'll Be  
  
Chapter Two  
  
**"See ya on Monday Téa!" Yuugi called as Téa walked the opposite way to himself and Joey.  
  
"Not a bad week, eh, Yuug?" Joey asked.  
  
"If you say so. You were only late four times." said Yuugi giving Joey a side-ways glance.  
  
"An improvement on last week!" shrugged Joey.  
  
"Hmph. You would say that." Faith snapped shoving past him. "Thanks to you, I got in trouble three times! In my first week!"   
  
"Thanks what ya get for hanging out with Joey Wheeler, honey." smirked Joey leaning on the wall. Yuugi sniggered behind his hand as Faith looked to the side.  
  
"The ONLY reason I hung out with you, Joey Wheeler, is because I was told to. LIKE I would hang out with you by choice." she snarled.  
  
"Like you didn't enjoy it." Joey smiled.  
  
"You're absolutely right." Faith smiled fakely as Joey's smile broadened. "I didn't." she added dryly. Joey's smile vanished.

"Well you didn't have to, y'know! You were cramping my style anyway!" he snapped and stormed off.  
  
"You haven't got any style TO cramp!" Faith shot back.  
  
"What did you say?!" growled Joey turning on his heel. 

"You heard me." said Faith standing defiantly with her arms crossed.  
  
"Look, sweetie-" Joey began storming up to her but was dragged back by the leg. "What the fuck?!" he yelled as he landed on the floor. He looked behind him to see a brown long-haired dog with a red bandanna around his neck.  
  
"Fabulous timing Daraco, as per normal." Faith smiled as the dog barked at her. He trotted over to her and licked her face as she bent down to pet him.  
  
"Stupid mutt." scowled Joey as he started walking away with his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't mess with us Wheeler!" called Faith at his departing back.  
  
"Like I'd want too." Joey called back.   
  
Faith smirked to herself as he and Yuugi distanced themselves from her and kneel down next to Daraco. She rubbed his ears and re-tied the knot in his bandanna.  
  
"What are you doing out of the house... hm?" she sighed standing up. "Thanks for getting rid of Joey though." she smiled at Daraco who pawed at her leg. "C'mon, I'll feed you when we get home." They started walking off in the direction of home. Before Faith was away from the school campus, she looked behind her and saw Joey watching her from the bike rails. She cocked an eye brow and waved. Joey noticed, blushed and turned his back to her. She giggled and walked away.   
  
"No offence Joey, but you really deserved everything she just said to you." Yuugi said sitting on one of the rails. Joey leaned on the one next to him and sighed.  
  
"Yeah… I know." he admitted. Yuugi looked at him surprised.  
  
"You do?!" he questioned. Joey nodded and smiled.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised Yuug. I know when I've been beat. She's a smart kid, and she comes back with insults, faster than I can draw a Duel Card!" Joey closed his eyes in contemplation and sighed.  
  
_I've never seen Joey like this before… it's odd.  
  
_The small purpled eyed boy jumped down from the railings and looked up at his blonde companion.   
  
"I have something to do." he began. "You get going, I'll catch up in a few minutes, or I'll see you at the shop." Joey stood, groaning with effort to stop leaning on his arms. He flung his bag onto his back and smiled.  
  
"Sure thing, man." smiled Joey as he started walking off. Yuugi waited until he was out of sight before running in the direction that Faith had disappeared in.  
  
//What's wrong Yuugi?\\ the spirit inside Yuugi's Millennium Puzzle asked concerned. Yuugi was starting to pant as he drove himself up a hill.  
  
/\It's Faith… I don't know what it is… but there's something… I can feel something within her. I felt it when we first met./\ he answered between puffs.  
  
//Hmm… I felt it too. You'd be best to let me take over when you find her Yuugi.\\said Yami.  
  
/\No. You may spook her. I'll be scary enough asking her if she knows anything about the Millennium Items. You'll just go in with a full interrogation!/\ retorted Yuugi running along a flat street weaving through people shopping. Yami didn't answer that time and Yuugi smiled and she caught sight of two wisps of golden hair. "FAITH!! FAITH!!!" he called. She stopped and looked behind her.  
  
_Ohh dear… Joey's sent a messenger. _she thought. "What's up Yuugi?" she asked, trying to not sound annoyed. Yuugi practically keeled over when he stopped. He tried to get a sentence or two out, but to no avail. This caused Faith to smile and bend down to Yuugi's height. "You wanna come to my house and catch your breath kiddo? You're lookin' mighty pink!" she smiled playfully. Yuugi nodded and managed to cough out a 'thank you'. "No problem. My house isn't far. C'mon Daraco!" she called as herself and Yuugi strode a head, with the long haired mongrel following behind.  
  
Upon entering Faith's house, Yuugi was in constant awe. As she had entered, two maids had approached and taken her coat and bag, as well as Yuugi's. She started asking questions, much the same way a well organised secretary would and beconed Yuugi to follow her through the house. It was decorated grandly, with the same basic décor in most rooms. Wooden oak, pine or some other tree paneling, with either a carpet or newly polished floor boards. There were long red, green or purple drapes down either side of the floor to ceiling length windows, and all the doors were huge and heavy oak. She led him up two flights of stairs, to the top of the house and walked him through the only door up there. As he entered, he was in more awe, if that was indeed possible, than he had been with the rest of the house.  
  
This room was more like a small apartment. There was an ensuite bathroom in one corner, French windows which led out to a balcony. There was another window, with a large inside ledge where it was covered in papers, pencils coloring pencils, everything and anything to do with art. In the centre of the room was a grand four poster, practically medieval bed. It was mainly different shades of blue, with a silver throw and purple, silver and blue cushions piled up on it. There was also a white canopy above it, and curtains around it. the walls of the room were dark blue, with splatters or lighter or dark shades of blue on and a few random splashes of silver. On the wall nearest the balcony, there was a painting of three people. Most likely her parents and her when she was a family. There was a computer and a small dueling table/chess board too, and to top it off, her own phone line.   
  
Daraco rushed in and over to his basket which seemed to be the only plain thing in there, as Faith allowed Yuugi entrance. She followed and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Wait here. I'll just go put something more casual on." She smiled taking some clothes from her walk in closest, which Yuugi hadn't noticed as he entered the room and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged looking a bit different. Her hair was now in a high pony tail, but it still reached down to her mid back. A pink spaghetti-strap top, which was then covered by a plaid shirt. She had denim peddle pushers on too and sneakers. Yuugi noticed, that somewhere on each item of clothing, there was a small four feather wing symbol. She sat down on the ledge next to the window and smiled.  
  
"Pretty impressive huh?" she asked, smiling at Yuugi's awe-stricken face.  
  
"Yeah! This is quite a house! Maids and everything!" Yuugi grinned.  
  
"It comes from having a successful Egyptologist father, and a model mom." said Faith rolling her eyes.   
  
"I can imagine." breathed Yuugi. Faith watched him looking at the room, then grew a little fidgety.   
  
"So… umm… what did you want?" she asked with a sigh.  
  
"Oh." Yuugi pulled a chair from the chess/Dueling table up towards the ledge and sat down. "I was wondering… you're dads and Egyptologist, right?"  
  
"Yeah. So?" Faith asked.   
  
"Well… I was wondering-" began Yuugi  
  
"You like Ancient Egypt?" blurted out Faith. Yuugi looked up and blinked his huge purple eyes. He followed her gaze to his Millennium Puzzle. "You must do. That Puzzle has the Eye of Isis on it."  
  
"Oh… this… my Grandpa gave it to me to complete when I was little." smiled Yuugi.  
  
"Looks pretty complex." said Faith. Yuugi nodded.  
  
"It was. But I managed to crack it!" he grinned. Faith smiled a little but continued to gaze at the Puzzle, almost in a trance like state. Finally, she spoke.   
  
"Can I take a look?" she asked. Yuugi murmured a little doubtfully. He never liked taking his Millennium Puzzle off. It had been an object of great desire to the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus when he had entered the Duelist Kingdom in order to retrieve his Grandpa's soul. _But this is Faith! _he thought to himself.  
  
//I trust her Yuugi.\\Yami said from inside the Puzzle. A voice which only Yuugi could hear. Yuugi looked up at faith who was waiting patiently.  
  
"Sure. I don't see any harm." he began to remove it from his neck when the Eye emblazoned on the Puzzle began to glow and spin. "NO!" shouted Yuugi, but it was too late. Yami had over taken him and was now standing in his place.   
  
***  
  
Yami stood, waited expectantly for Faith to say something, but nothing came. Instead, she stood calmly to her feet and bowed to Yami. As she rose, Yami noticed that a pink diamond shaped was now emblazoned on her forehead. He bowed to her and they stood opposite each other.  
  
"It's been a long time, Yami." 'Faith' began.  
  
"Too long. A good five millennia at least." Yami smiled. 'Faith' rolled her eyes.  
  
"Still the same old Yami, I see. Not even a five thousand year wait could change your tune." she sighed.  
  
"Nor to yours, so it seems, Angeli." spoke Yami. Angeli smiled.  
  
"I'm pleased that you remember me." she smiled. "I heard a rumor you had lost your memory."   
  
"I had… or still have, I'm not quite sure. But things return to me in flashes." smirked Yami.  
  
"I could change that you realise." Angeli smiled as a small golden ball of light flashed up in her hand.  
  
"I do. But I will allow no harm to come to the boy who's vessel I share." said Yami defiantly.  
  
"Of course." smiled Angeli making the ball of light disperse. "He's quite the little gentleman, if I do say so myself. Faith has taken quite a liking to the young one." she smiled gently and sat down.  
  
"The same with Yuugi. The pair of them seemed to have taken quite a liking to each other. Like we did." Yami pointed out standing the way he always did.  
  
"Yes well, being your Mage you had to like me. Else my magic never would've helped you, all the times it did." Angeli gave a side ways glance at Yami. He smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What, tormenting me?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm… I suppose I did torment you, didn't I?" Angeli smiled cheekily.  
  
"More than you could know." Yami sighed, giving Angeli a playful swat over the head. Angeli giggled as both Yami and herself became Faith and Yuugi again.  
  
//It was her! I thought as much!\\_  
  
_/\YAMI!!! What did I tell you!!/\_  
  
_I knew it was him!! I knew it the second I set eyes on him!_  
  
_Angeli!! You promised you'd stay IN my necklace!!_  
  
_Both teenagers were scolding their alter-egos in their minds and not saying anything to each other. Until;  
  
"Sorry about that. I had a bit of a feeling for Puzzle contained an ancient spirit, but I had to be sure." Faith smiled apologetically.  
  
"No problem. Yami and Angeli seem to get on pretty well." said Yuugi. Faith nodded in agreement and looked at a clock.   
  
"Oh geez! It's seven! You better get going! Your family are probably wondering where you are!"   
  
"Well, actually…" Yuugi began but smiled as Faith grabbed a jacket and walked out the door.   
  
"C'mon, I'll walk ya home!" she smiled, tossing her head back so she could see Yuugi. "Or… rollar blade you home!" she giggled cheekily and ran down the stairs, Yuugi and Daraco following.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Yuugi? He's never usually out without telling me where he is. Still, as long as it's light, I'm sure he's OK." Yuugi's grandpa sighed looking out the card shop window. Joey was there along with Tristan and Seto Kaiba.   
  
"Ah, don' worry 'bout Yuugi Gramps. I'm sure he's fine. He's not as little as he looks!" assured Joey.  
  
"I know… but I still worry." Grandpa sighed worriedly.   
  
"I wouldn't worry. There are only a few places he can go. And practically everyone knows him, so if he does get in trouble, some one will help him." said Kaiba. There was a silence in the room as Grandpa, Tristan and Joey all glared at him. He backed off and sat on a desk.  
  
"Whoa! Here comes the little guy! He's running pretty fast!" commented Tristan pushing his face up to the window glass. Joey, Grandpa and Tristan all ran out of the shop to meet him, but none of them noticed the rollar blading girl behind him with the long-haried dog.  
  
***  
  
"C'mon Faith! I thought you were fast!" laughed Yuugi, running round the corner to his Grandpa's card shop and cutting Faith right up.  
  
"You little jerk!!" Faith laughed taking a wide bearth around the corner, so she didn't bang into it.  
  
"You wanted to race me!" called Yuugi stopping in front of the shop. Faith skated up next to him, both panting and laughing a bit.   
  
"You're pretty fast… for a little guy!" Faith giggled rest her hands on her knees.  
  
"Yuugi! Yuugi! Where have you been?!" Grandpa called. He sounded more concerned than angry.  
  
"I was over at Faith's house. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." apologised Yuugi.  
  
"Faith, hm?" Grandpa repeated, looking up at the blonde teenage female in front of him. "Ah! So this is the Faith I've been hearing about! The one with the Egyptologist father! It's a pleasure to meet you at long last." He said as she bowed to him. "Please, come in." he smiled leading her in to the card shop. Tristan followed and Yuugi was about to enter the shop too, when Joey stopped him.  
  
"So, what did you two talk about?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Not much. Yami took over. It seems she has an alter-ego too. It's called Angeli." answered Yuugi. "What's wrong Joe?"  
  
"We were jus' worried about where you were. Dats all." Joey sighed.  
  
"Do you… like her?" Yuugi questioned.   
  
"NO!!!" flailed Joey in defence.  
  
"It's OK if you do. She's a really nice girl!" encouraged Yuugi.  
  
"Didn't ya hear me Yuug! I said I didn't like her!" shouted Joey.  
  
"You can't hide it from me Joey, I'm your best friend, remember." smiled Yuugi slyly.  
  
"Who're you two talking about?" Faith asked. Both boys look over at the door to the shop. She was there, leaning on the frame.  
  
"I thought you were talking to Grandpa." said Yuugi and Joey suddenly became tense. She skated towards Yuugi and smiled.  
  
"I was. He's on the phone to my father. He wants me to stay over so I can talk to him about Egypt and stuff some more." she smiled. Yuugi noticed Joey becoming ever the more tense as she spoke.  
  
"But Joey's staying over tonight. Me, Tristan and Joey are having a movie night thing." said Yuugi. Faith cocked and eyebrow and folded her arms standing (as well as she could) on her rollar blades trying to look authoritve.  
  
"Well… now you've got me with you. Unless… you don't want me to stay."   
  
"Oh no. It's not that, just… where are you going to sleep?" asked Yuugi.  
  
"The spare room. Next to your room. That is, if it's OK with my dad." smiled Faith. Yuugi suddenly found himself blushing slightly. Faith had obviously noitced because her smile broadened. "Aww!! Did I embarress the King of Games?" she mocked smiling cheerfully.  
  
"'Ey sweetie! Yuugi is the King of Games! And don't you doubt him!" Joey snapped, jumping to Yuugi's defense automatically.  
  
"I didn't insult him you dunce!" Faith sighed, rolling her eyes at the blonde. "If you'd listened to me, you would've realised that!" It was Joey's turn to blush now, as Yuugi started giggling behind his hand.  
  
"Ah, shuddup Yuug!" Joey scowled.   
  
"Oh honestly." Faith laughed rolling forward on her skates. She started making her way to Joey, when Daraco ran out and over to her. He barked playfully up at her, unaware he was throwing her off balance. "Oh, Daraco! No!" she yelled as she started toppling backwards. Joey instantly found himself rushing to her aid. He caught her wrist with one hand and pulled her back to her feet, and towards him, clasping her tightly around the waist with his free hand.   
  
***  
  
More in shock than anything else, Faith just stood there in Joey's embrace for a few seconds. Although she hated to admit it, she didn't mind this in the least. The fact was, she liked being in his arms, she felt protected. Her face was growing warmer and warmer every second. She looked up at Joey who had his head resting on her own with his eyes shut. She pushed away and brushed herself off.   
  
"Are you OK, Faith?" asked Yuugi. Faith didn't hear him at first. Her heart was pounding in her ears, there was a feeling she was experiencing which was making her stomach flip over and her knees go weak. She blushed even worse when she realised she was staring up at Joey. "Faith?" Yuugi tugged on her sleeve.  
  
"Wha… what?" Faith stammered looking down at the purple eyed teenager.   
  
"Are you OK?"   
  
"I…. I'm fine… Yuugi." answered Faith a little breathless. She looked down at him and smiled. "Just fine. I just rememebered… I can't stay… I've… got… stuff to do at home. Tell your grandfather I'm sorry. OK."  
  
"OK. See you at school then, Faith." Yuugi smiled as she skated off waving with Daraco close behind. Joey watched after her, be hadn't noticed, but his breathing had increased in speed, his heart felt like it was trying to break out of his rib cage. This was a brand new feeling he was experiencing, and half of him said to embrace it, and the other half said that it was wrong. "I think you scared her…" Yuugi said from behind him.  
  
"Y'know what Yuug…" sighed Joey. "I think you're right." and with that, he turned and walked inside the card shop.  
  
***  
What's wrong?! What has scared you?! Angeli's voice yelled inside Faith's head.  
  
Nothing… nothing Angeli… it's nothing. answered Faith leaning up against a wall in order to catch her breath.  
  
Bull shit! What's the matter!? snapped Angeli. Although Faith wasn't able to see her, she could tell she was angry that she was keeping something from her.  
  
It's… Joey… I… I don't know what it is… Angeli… what I felt when he was holding me… it… it scared me… Faith told her. It almost… felt wrong…  
  
May I take over? Angeli asked calmly.  
  
NO! Faith shouted in her mind. But too late! Her necklace was glowing and a bright blue light was slowly enveloping her. "NO!! ANGELI!!! N-" She never finished that one word as Angeli appeared in her place.   
  
Angeli smiled sinisterly to herself. Her grey/blue eyes glinted in the dusk sun. _So… my vessel has found him… well… I'll make sure they don't have any idea who they really are… _She snickered to herself and skated off, unaware of a second presence.   
  
It was a female presense. The black haired, brown eyed female 'hmm-ed' to herself as she watched Angeli skate off. She'd seen the whole transformation and was now looking as if in deep contemplation. "This cannot be good." She sighed to herself. She turned on her heel and strode off.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, they are © to Kids WB (I think) so all credit to them. This came out of my own head. The only characters that do belong to me are Faith and Daraco, oh, and Miss. Beroniz. And I also forgot to mention previously that when Yami's talking to Yuugi it's //…\\ and when Yuugi speaks back, it's /\…/\ OK? And when Angeli is talking to Faith; … and when Faith is speaking to Angeli is; …   
  
**There You'll Be  
  
Chapter Three  
  
**The weekend came and went, Faith, as always, had spend her time indoors away from the outside world. Although she seemed bubbly and happy most of the time, despite this, she spent a lot of time indoors. Monday, she went to school, having a normal school day up until English, when Miss. Beroniz announced their; 'end of year surprise.'  
  
"Now... I don't want you to get too excited." began Miss. Beroniz leaning up against her desk. "But, for your end of year surprise, we're going to do a play." There was a long groan from the class. "I know you probably all think it's boring! But we're going to do a play by one of the worlds most famous play writes; William Shakespeare!"   
  
"Is dat some modern guy?" Joey's Brooklyn accent called in the silent class. There was some sniggering from some students and a few growls from others. Faith struggled to keep her annoyance inside.  
  
"William Shakespeare, Mr. Wheeler, was an English play right during the seventeenth century, during the reign of Queen Elizabeth the first." Miss. Beroniz answered coolly.  
  
"So... no, then." asked Joey. Again more sniggering. Faith rolled her eyes and went back to the drawing pad in front of her. She caught Yuugi's eye and held it up for him to se. It was a smaller (if that was possible) version of him, with a mirror image of Yami beside him. Yuugi grinned back, giving a thumbs up as Miss. Beroniz proceeded with her talk.  
  
"The play that'll we'll be doing is one of his most famous romantic comedies! And a personal favourite of mine! It's called;" she turned to the black board and scribbled something down. "A Midsummer Nights Dream!" Her voice seemed to raise a pitch as she said the word 'Dream'.  
  
Oh... this'll be so much fun! Right up there with cleaning my room! Angeli said sarcastically.  
  
Shhh!!! Faith giggled a little at Angeli's remark grabbing a purple colored pencil crayon.   
  
"Now then. So there's no squabbling about parts, I've assigned all of you into groups of four. And I've assigned every group the same one scene. The group who does this scene the best, will win a special prize. Now, any questions?" Miss. Beroniz sat back on her chair behind her desk as several hands raised.  
  
"Do we get to choose who'll be in our groups?" Mai asked.  
  
"No, as I said, I've assigned each of you to a certain group." Miss. Beroniz answered.  
  
"Do we have to do this?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Yes..."   
  
The questions continued until it seemed everyone was satisfied with the answers given, and finally Miss Beroniz was allowed to continue with her explaining.   
  
"Now then, at the moment, everyone has been assigned in groups of four, but, until Thursday one group will be without one person, because we get another new student that day and she will be with them. Now, the groups are as follow...." She ruffled a piece of paper and read out a list of names, stating weather they were in group A - F.  
  
"And the last group will be... Yuugi Mutoh, Joey Wheeler, Faith Sironaki and our new student, Emerii Matsuki." she smiled as she placed the paper down. Faith was busy glowering to notice the bell ring, but realised they were going when Yuugi tapped her shoulder.  
  
***  
  
On Thursday, her mood still hadn't changed about having to act along side Joey! He had already taken it as a joke way too much for her liking and was just getting on her nerves now. She, Yuugi and Joey sat around one table in the classroom and got out their books. The scene that had been chosen to be done was; Act Three, Scene Two, but only the parts between Demetrius, Lysander, Helena and Hermia. The class room door opened as Miss. Beroniz walked in, followed by a teenage girl. She had black hair caught up in a high ponytail, tied with a blue band. Her brown eyes scanned the room and settle on Faith who stared back, puzzled. Something about her seemed familiar.  
  
_Where have I seen her before?  
  
_She ain't no super model, that's for sure, hun! Angeli scoffed.  
  
Oh Angeli... don't you know? It's not what's on the out side, but on the inside that counts. smiled Faith.  
  
Yah-huh? You keep believing that kiddo. snickered Angeli. Faith rolled her eyes at the spirit within her and smiled at the new girl who was coming to sit down.  
  
"Hi... I'm Emerii Matsuki. Miss. Beroniz said I'm in your group?" she said, sitting down between Faith and Joey.  
  
"Yeah! It's nice to meet you Emerii. I'm Yuugi Mutoh and these are my friends. Joey Wheeler and Faith Sironaki."   
  
"Nice ta meet'cha there." Joey smiled.  
  
"Ignore him! Have you got a book? If not, you can share with me. You know what we're doing, right?" asked Faith, opening her book to Emerii.  
  
"A Midsummer Night's Dream. I know. Have you chosen parts yet?" said Emerii looking around.  
  
"No, we thought it to be best if we waited for you." Yuugi smiled.   
  
"Well... how's about, to make it fair, we each put the names of the characters on a piece of paper, screw them up, and pick at random. The person who chooses that name, has to be that character, provided they're of the same sex." Emerii suggested.  
  
"Good idea." agreed Faith grabbing a pad from her bag and a pen. She scribbled down the four character names on the paper, ripped each name out, screwed them up and placed them on the table. She mixed them around a bit and she and Emerii took one. "Take ya pick boys." she smiled opening her piece of paper.  
  
_Alright! I get to be Helena! She's such a kick butt character! _she grinned to herself and looked over at Joey and Yuugi, both of which were blushing slightly. _I wonder whose Demetrius...  
  
_"Who did you get Faith?" Emerii asked.  
  
"Helena. You?"  
  
"Hermia!!!" Emerii squealed. Both girls squealed again and grinned at each other.   
  
"Who got Demetrius?"  
  
"-Lysander?" the pair of them asked at the same time.  
  
"Uhh..." Joey doubtfully held up his piece of paper in front of him. "I guess I'm with you, eh Faith?"   
  
"YOU'RE Demetrius?!" spluttered Faith.  
  
"Yah. Looks that way." sighed Joey. "Look, it ain't gonna be no party for me to have ta PRETEND to be in love with ya!"  
  
"Thank God it's just pretend!" snapped Faith. "You lucky cow! You got Yuugi!" she shoved Emerii who as looking though the scene.  
  
"Uhh... that's a bit weird... he's meant to say 'Get thee gone, you dwarf.' when he's elbow high." said Emerii.  
  
"Oh yeah... don't worry, I think Yuugi can over come that problem." Faith said, winking shadily at Yuugi.   
  
Oh please! Don't flirt with him too much! Angeli growled.  
  
Shut up Angeli!!!   
  
No! So, are Yuugi and Yami coming over tonight? You could get started on the scenes.  
  
That's the best idea you've ever had, Angeli. smiled Faith.  
  
"Hey you guys." she began to get their attention. "Why don't you come over to my house tonight. We could start practicing there!"   
  
"Great idea Faith!" agreed Emerii.  
  
"One problem, we don't know where your house is." quipped Joey.  
  
"Oh, well, Yuugi does. I'm sure he'll take you." smiled Faith. A tiny growl emitted from Joey, hardly able to be heard, but Emerii heard it. She looked at the blonde male next to her and noticed his brown eyes had become mean slits, glaring directly at Yuugi. "Right Yuugi?"  
  
"Yeah. You got it." answered Yuugi, obviously unaware of Joey's piercing glare.  
  
"Great." Faith grinned, standing as the bell rang. "See ya later!" and with that, she left the room.  
  
***  
  
"THIS?! THIS? Is Faith's house?" Joey gawped up at the mansion like estate he, Emerii and Yuugi were standing in front of.  
  
"Yeah." answered Yuugi simply.  
  
"Cool..." smiled Emerii. "I bet there are loads of secret passages and stuff in there. It'd be great for a sleep over!"  
  
"Yeah! C'mon, Faith's probably waiting for us." sighed Yuugi walking up the steps and ringing the doorbell.   
  
A stocky middle-aged man answered the door and looked over the three teens with an accusing eye. He took a monocle out of his jacket pocket, breathed on it and rubbed the steam off on his coat. He placed it to his eye and looked them over again.   
  
"...May I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah... we're here to see Faith. We go to school with her. We're meant to be working on an English assignment with her." replied Yuugi looking up with his huge purple orb-like eyes. The man looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Name?" he asked lazily.  
  
"Yuugi Mutoh. And this is Joey Wheeler and Emerii Matsuki." answered Yuugi pointing to each over his shoulder.  
  
"Look, bud, Faith said for us to come over here, so here we are! Now where's Miss. Rich-kid?!" Joey yelled shoving himself in the mans face. The man stood unfazed, looked past Joey at Yuugi.  
  
"I am Miss Sironaki's butler. Miss. Sironaki has been expecting you, you may enter if you do not mind keeping you monkey under control." he said and turned on his heel.  
  
"MONKEY?!?" Joey bellowed. Emerii giggled.  
  
"Suits ya..."   
  
"Follow me." said the butler leading the three teens through the house. Joey followed behind Emerii scuffing his feet along the carpet along one corridor and another; the butler finally stopped in front of a double oak panelled door with golden lion shaped handles. He knocked on the door and opened them slowly. The over whelming aroma of books mixed with wood wafted out of the room as the four entered.  
  
***  
  
"Yuugi Mutoh to see you, Miss." the butler said looking up towards the top of the huge robin egg color library.  
  
"Yuugi! Emerii! Joey! Up here!" Faith's voice echoed from above them, causing them to jerk their heads skywards. She was standing on the second book shelf canopy holding four books in her arms. Instead of something summery, which Yuugi had been expecting, she was wearing long dark denim jeans and a grey polo neck. "I'll be down in a minute! I just have to find this book! Joey! Get up here, maybe you could help me! You're taller!" she giggled.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes and walked over to the ladder that led up to the canopy of books. He climbed up and was standing next to her in no time flat. "You guys settle on a beanbag or something, and we'll be down in a second!" called Faith. "Thanks Harry! I'll call if I need anything!" and with that, the butler left.  
  
***  
  
The atmosphere was tense up on the canopy of bookshelves between Joey and Faith. His heart was racing every time she moved, and her stomach was doing a triple flip every three seconds. Joey coughed as Faith ran a finger over the spines of some books.  
  
"Why'd ya get Jarvis there to answer the door? To show off or somethin'?" he asked coldly.  
  
"What?" Faith looked at him with a disgusted look set on her face. "What, you really think I'd do something like that?"  
  
"Well why else would ya invite us here, if not ta show off ya fancy house, and... and your servants and all that crap!" shouted Joey.  
  
"It wasn't anything like that! Harry always answers the door! I'm sorry if you think I invited you here to show off what my family owns, but believe me, it was unintentional!"   
  
"Bullshit!"   
  
"Joey, if you think I did this on purpose, then maybe next time we should study at your house? Would that make you feel better?" Faith shot, leaning with a hand on her hip. Joey blushed a light crimson and shut his mouth to the insult he was about to throw. He growled under his breath and ran a hand through his messed up hair. Faith, panting with annoyance found her self actually looking at him from the corner of her eye. She didn't know what it was about him! He was a jerk, a moron, not to mention rude. He was messy and arrogant, and she could imagine his room probably reflected his personality, so pictured that as being a slob house. He was uneducated and mean;  
  
_So why can't I stop looking at him... _she thought standing up and looking above her at some book spines. She had to admit, he wasn't bad looking, and he had his moments of sensitivity and comedy. He had made her cry with laughter once or twice, but she decided that didn't cancel out all the times he'd been mean to her. _Oh! Get a hold of yourself child! _She was practically screaming inside her head.  
  
You can't help it if you have a thing for the guy Faith. Angeli said taking her by surprise.  
  
Shut up Angeli! I don't like him! Faith replied fiercely.  
  
Yah-huh? Sure ya don't sweetie. sighed Angeli becoming silent again.  
  
"Have you found your book yet?" Joey's voice interrupted her thought.  
  
_And he's patronising... I doubt he even knows what that means...  
  
_"Oh! Yeah! Here it is!" she pointed above her head, looking up. Joey followed her gaze and spotted an old red spine of a book which was only hanging on to the rest of it by a few threads. "Think you can reach it?"   
  
"No problem." smirked Joey. He sauntered over to her and she shuffled away a little so he could gain full reach of the book. She looked below at Emerii and Yuugi who were having a little chat. She smiled and leaned on the canopy edge and smiled quaintly at them. The pair below unaware of her watching eyes.   
  
***  
  
A book appeared to her right, with a hand and body attached.   
  
"Here's your book." he sniffled. "Man, it's dusty up there!"  
  
"I know, isn't it great? I love it in here..." Faith seemed to trail off, as she became slightly trance like. Joey looked at her, examining her facial features. He only noticed then that her whole face fitted it's self. It was held up by high cheek bones, her big grey eyes were the most amazing feature on her face. She turned and faced him, her hair flying wildly into her face. She smiled as she cleared it away.  
  
"So... you're a book-ish person then?" cough Joey, trying to forget the fact he'd just been staring at her.  
  
"Yeah... this is my favourite room of the house. Apart from mine. Wanna know why?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"It's the only room I can escape in." Faith's smile became smaller and more embarrassed.  
  
"Elaborate." said Joey.  
  
_He... he wants to know about me? No-one's ever wanted to know about me before...  
  
_TALK! TALK! TALK! DAMNIT!!! shouted Angeli. Faith giggled lightly and looked at her hands as she sat on a bean bag. Joey followed suite and sat down on the floor.  
  
"When I'm not in here... I have to pretend to love being a model and an Egyptologist's daughter, but the truth is, I hate it! I hardly see my parents. The last time I saw my mom was three weeks ago! Sure, I talk to her on the phone, but it's not the same..." a small sigh escaped her lips as she continued. "I wish I could have a normal family... this is the third time I've moved this year. The reason I love the library is because of the books. I can sit and read them for hours on end and I can detract from my real life and become a Dragon Slayer, or a Princess or a Mage for a few hours..." her gaze averted from her hands to Joey's amber eyes. She was blushing a little and she laughed in spite of herself. "Sounds pretty stupid, huh?"  
  
"I don't think so." said Joey.   
  
"Really?"  
  
_This is weird! He didn't blurt out laughing... maybe this guy does have a sensitive side.  
  
_"Hm. I understand what you're saying. You find books the way to escape from the truth that is your life." he smiled as she nodded. "I do it too. But I prefer to read comic books than," he picked one of the books from her lap up and read the title. "Pride and prejudice by Jane Austin." he laughed. Faith smiled and grabbed the book back.  
  
"Are you kiddin'? This is one of my favourites."   
  
***  
  
"Did you just hear laughing from up there?" asked Emerii looking over at Yuugi. The pair of them had been straining to hear what Joey and Faith were talking about, but their voices had gone low when they'd sat down on the canopy, but they could still hear if they were laughing or not.  
  
"Instead of arguing." smiled Yuugi. Emerii nodded.  
  
"I think we have made a break through!" she grinned manically. Yuugi blinked worriedly as he looked at her.  
  
"....Emerii..."  
  
"Don't worry, I do this a lot." snorted Emerii instantly returning to normal.  
  
"Warn me next time." Yuugi said slowly.  
  
"No!" cackled Emerii rocking back on her chair. "Oof!" was the noise as she hit the ground below.   
  
"I saw that happening." Yuugi sweat dropped.  
  
"Well... think you could tell me next time you fore-see something?" Emerii snorted. Yuugi smiled as he shook his head.  
  
"You're mad." he grinned.  
  
"How long did it take you to figure that out?" At this both teens started laughing out loud, forgetting about the other two above them.  
  
***  
  
"So..." Joey looked around for something to say. "Got any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Nope... I'm an only child. That's something that makes having my parents away perhaps worse, I have no-one to talk about this with." Faith's eye sight was averted again to the floor.  
  
"Well... you've got Yuugi. Emerii, Bakura. Everyone. They'd listen to you." smiled Joey.  
  
"What about you? Would you listen to me?" Faith asked looking up.  
  
"I am now." answered Joey gently. Faith, again looked down at the books in her lap, trying to ignore the painful pounding on her rib cage. "Aren't I?" she looked up slowly and smiled.  
  
"I guess..." she sighed. She opened her mouth to continue talking, but found herself unable and she felt two lips pressing lightly on hers. She made a tiny whimpering noise as Joey pulled back after a few seconds. "What was that for?" she uttered. Joey shrugged.  
  
"I dunno... I just... Faith I'm sorry for being a jerk to you since you've been here. You've been -"  
  
"A bitch."  
  
"Yeah - NO! No, you haven't! Is deserved everything you dished out to me, and more. I'm so sorry... for everything. You forgive me?" Joey said, looking up at her with deep pleading eyes.  
  
_He seems so sincere... how can I not...   
  
_"I forgive you Joey." she smiled lightly as she got up. She looked over the canopy to the Yuugi and Emerii and a grin spread over her face as she saw them play fighting. "Ready to work on these scenes?!" she called. 


End file.
